


[Doodle] What if..

by DovahCourts



Series: Fanart [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Artistic Nudity, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Posting from my tumblr
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Series: Fanart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Doodle] What if..

**Author's Note:**

> What if I…
> 
> Kissed…
> 
> The scars you got from demons…
> 
> Haha. Just kidding.
> 
> Unless

**Author's Note:**

> You can view more of my art through the "Just my Art" tag.  
It won't work on mobile but the tag is clickable here  
[ https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/612329212492365824/what-if-i-kissed-the-scars-you-got-from](https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/612329212492365824/what-if-i-kissed-the-scars-you-got-from)


End file.
